Passion Du Mal
by Passiondumal
Summary: Londres, en pleine nuit. Dans une paisible banlieue pavillonnaire, l'obscurité est reine.
1. Chapter 1

Des silhouettes tremblantes. Des mouvements brusques. Des pas précipités. Un rire diabolique ; un éclair vert, aveuglant. Un son bref, de chute. Le noir. Puis, le sentiment d'une présence. La peur, la panique. L'odeur de la mort. Une autre lueur éclatante et une douleur, atroce. Un hurlement. Puis, plus rien...

Londres, en pleine nuit. Dans une paisible banlieue pavillonnaire, l'obscurité est reine ; l'horizon, noir d'encre. Pas une lueur. Pas une ? Si. Au loin, se profile un carré de lumière. Sûrement une fenêtre. Etonnant à cette heure... En se rapprochant, on apercevrait indistinctement une silhouette se découpant dans la clarté crue. Fille ou garçon ? Jeune ou vieux? Je ne saurais vous le dire... Son étrange posture rend la scène d'autant plus inquiétante. Accroupie, penchée en avant, enserrant un drap entre ses poings verrouillés, l'ombre semble souffrir, silencieusement.

Au loin, tout est calme. Même le ronronnement lancinant habituel de la circulation automobile semble s'être tut. Soudain, un hurlement déchire le silence. La silhouette se redresse. De violents spasmes secouent ses membres ; sa tête tombe en arrière et sa bouche semble ne plus pouvoir se refermer pour stopper le flot de décibels qu'elle déverse. Mais elle se détend brusquement, et le gémissement cesse. Puis, elle s'affale dans un bruit mat.

Le jeune garçon se réveilla brusquement. Une violente douleur lui fendait la tête. Malgré sa souffrance, il se força à prendre ses lunettes sur sa table de chevet. Le flou dans lequel il était plongé sans elles ne faisait qu'augmenter son angoisse. Les ayant enfin trouvées, il observa sa chambre. Les draps entremêlés de son lit étaient vrillés, trempés. Sa couverture gisait par terre, à côté d'un tas de livres cornés. Un autre ouvrage se trouvait à coté de son oreiller.

***J'ai du m'endormir en lisant***

Une grande armoire faisait face à son lit, disposée contre le mur. Une fenêtre entrouverte, à l'opposé, laissait entrer l'air chaud du mois de juillet. Un modeste bureau, en désordre, venait juste après. En se tournant à droite, il voyait sa bibliothèque. C'était vraiment un étrange ramassis d'objets hétéroclites usagés. Une carabine tordue côtoyait une vieille collection de Dickens, une cage vide ayant accueilli un perroquet à Dudley était posée sur une trottinette sans roues et des boitiers de jeux vidéos maintenant inutiles cornaient les pages de livres inconnus, d'auteurs ayant passé depuis longtemps leur heure de gloire. Enfin, une PlayStation poussiéreuse était encastrée dans un vieil écran de télévision fissuré, relique d'un des nombreux caprices de son cousin. Le regard de Harry tomba sur sa table de nuit. Une misérable lampe y était allumée, seule compagne de son réveil cabossé qui annonçait 00:01.

***Un an de plus...***

Cette nouvelle aurait rendu fou de joie un enfant normal. Mais elle n'avait pas l'air de toucher celui-ci outre mesure. Ceci étant, Harry n'était pas un garçon que l'on pouvait qualifier de normal.

Il essaya de se rendormir, posa sa tête sur son oreiller, en vain. Trop de questions tournaient dans celle-ci, le tourmentait.

***Est-ce l'accident de voiture?* **

La cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui lui barrait le front continuait de le lancer, ce qui n'arrangeait pas les choses.

***Cette cicatrice, vient-elle vraiment de l'accident ? Pourquoi a-t-elle cette forme si singulière * **

Harry passa donc les premières heures de sa douzième année en tournant et se retournant dans son lit.

Lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers pour se rendre dans la cuisine, il croisa son oncle qui lui lança un regard mauvais, accompagné du "Va te coiffer !" habituel. À l'opposé de son cousin, Harry avait d'épais cheveux bruns, en bataille. Malgré toutes les tentatives infructueuses de sa tante Pétunia pour rendre sa coiffure présentable, sa tignasse reprenait inlassablement sa forme d'origine, au grand damne de l'oncle Vernon.

Il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine en réprimant un bâillement et derechef sa tante se jeta sur lui.

**"_C'est pas trop tôt ! Tu crois pouvoir tout faire à ta guise ? Sache que la grasse matinée n'est pas dans nos habitudes !! Alors dépêche-toi de faire cuire les œufs ; le lard est dans le frigo. Le pauvre Dudley attend depuis une demi-heure !"**

Harry s'installa devant la gazinière, sortit une poêle et la mis à chauffer en prenant les œufs et le lard.

***Bonjour quand même...***

Il avait affreusement faim mais savait qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler avant que son porc de cousin ne soit rassasié. Alors, inlassablement, il continua de casser les œufs en essayant d'ignorer l'odeur de lard frit qui lui narguait les narines.

À ce moment, l'oncle Vernon fit son entrée dans la pièce.

**"-Pétunia, il va encore falloir l'emmener chez le coiffeur... fit-il en jetant un coup d'œil dédaigneux à son neveu. Quoi que, ça peut peut-être attendre la rentrée, j'aurais pas envie d'y retourner, ça aura déjà repoussé. grommela-t-il"**

Harry, blasé, fit fi de la remarque. Il avait l'habitude d'entendre les autres parler de lui comme d'un petit animal contraignant.

**"-Il faudra l'emmener chez Figg pendant qu'on ira chez IKEA pour le salon. Je ne pourrais pas être tranquille en sachant la maison à sa merci. reprit Vernon"**

En effet, de drôles de choses avaient tendance à avoir lieu à son passage.

Un jour alors qu'il était au zoo avec Dudley et Piers, le meilleur ami de ce dernier, il avait malencontreusement annihilé une vitre retenant un sympathique boa dont il avait fait la connaissance. Celui-ci c'était enfuit, Dudley tombant dans sa fosse. Malheureusement pour Harry, il avait raconté à ses parents qu'il avait aperçut Harry en pleine discussion avec le reptile. L'oncle Vernon ayant horreur des évènements inexplicables et mystérieux avait interrogé son neveu sans succès. Ce dernier avait eu aussi le temps de se poser des questions dans sa chambre, purgeant la plus longue punition qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Il n'avait donc pas pu profiter de la fin de l'année scolaire, du début des vacances d'été et de la vague caniculaire qui avait sévie dans le sud de l'Angleterre.

***De toute manière, il vaut mieux rester seul dans sa chambre que de se faire martyriser par la bande à Dudley***

Ceci étant, Harry continuait de se demander comment il avait pu sentir le serpent lui murmurer dans des sifflements étranges des informations sur ses origines brésiliennes.

Il attaqua enfin son assiette à peine remplie. Il se réjouissait d'être débarrassé des Dursley pour la journée; il n'appréciait pas spécialement Mrs Figg mais au moins il pourrait peut-être manger du gâteau, même rassis, ou regarder la télévision. Au moins, il ne serait pas traité comme un esclave.

Harry se leva et débarrassa la table, rangea la cuisine pendant que le reste de la famille s'activait dans la salle de bain. Lorsque tous furent enfin prêts, l'oncle Vernon ferma la porte derrière lui.

**"-Va chez Figg, tu sais où c'est. lança-t-il rapidement à son neveu en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. On viendra te chercher vers 18h30. expédia-t-il en se retournant."**

Il claqua la portière, démarra le véhicule et ils s'éloignèrent sur l'allée gravillonnée dans une Chrysler 300 C, nouvelle acquisition. Le jeune garçon regarda la voiture partir et reprit ses esprits lorsque le bruit du moteur ne fût plus perceptible.

Il traversa le petit jardin propret, mais desséché du pavillon, puis dépassa le portail, à coté duquel brillait un 4 doré. Harry s'engagea sur Privet Drive, remonta la rue en passant près d'un square où jouaient des enfants en bas âge, sous la surveillance attentive de leurs parents. Il tourna à gauche sur une allée bordée de marronniers et déboucha sur une petite ruelle moins fréquentée. De là, il pouvait apercevoir le cottage vieillot de Mrs Figg. L'herbe sèche était d'une hauteur inégale, des fleurs sortaient de leurs parterre, un cerisier menaçait de s'effondrer sur la maison, sous le poids de ses fruits. Une petite mare, verdâtre, mousseuse, attirait une nuée d'insectes profitant de cet îlot d'humidité au milieu de la chaleur. Un petit chemin en terre battue serpentait près du trou d'eau pour aboutir près de la porte d'entrée de la bâtisse.

Avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé sur le perron, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur une vieille dame septuagénaire. Des cheveux gris, permanentés, des petits yeux perçants, une silhouette un peu boulotte...

***Elle ne changera jamais...***

Les mêmes habits étrangement assortis, les mêmes lunettes en demi-lune perchée sur son nez en bec d'aigle faisant ressortir l'anthracite de ses yeux brillants d'intelligence et de malice. De profondes rides creusaient les coins de ses yeux, et prolongeaient sa bouche fine, surmontant un menton volontaire. Ses joues, froissées par l'âge, donnaient une impression de douceur et de velouté.

Ce visage, sans aucun apprêts ni artifices reflétait une grande bonté d'esprit. Il aurait pu être celui d'une grand-mère aimante, donnant à ses petits-enfants tout l'amour du monde. Mais malheureusement, elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'en avoir.

Sa tenue était plus qu'aléatoire : un chemisier à manchettes de dentelle moisie, sous un chandail bleu marine boutonné de travers et un poncho crème à longues franges rendaient l'ensemble plus qu'étrange. De plus, sa jupe cardinale plissée s'accordait mal avec les bas épais bordeaux et les sabots de jardinages roses qui habillaient ses pieds gonflés par l'arthrite.

Une odeur de moisissure et de renfermé parvenait jusqu'à Harry depuis la porte ouverte. Les stridulations de la télévision lui arrivaient des tréfonds de la maison, particulièrement fortes.

La vieille femme lui sourit.

**"-Entre Harry ! Je suis ravie de te revoir ! Et bon anniversaire, ça nous fera une occasion de discuter de toi !"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry**

Je restais un instant interloqué. Comment pouvait-elle connaître ma date d'anniversaire ? Ce n'était pas une information connue de tous, non, pas par soucis d'anonymat, mais par pure inutilité. A quoi bon crier sur tous les toits l'imminence de son anniversaire quand l'on sait que dans tous les cas personnes ne le souhaitera ? Je demeurais surpris mais perdit un instant le fil de ma réflexion pour répondre.  
« **-Bonjours Mrs Figg, merci. Comment allez- vous ?  
-Bien, très bien ! Entre donc Harry, tu connais le chemin ! Va donc t'assoir dans le salon, je vais apporter du thé, je te rejoins. »**  
Elle repartie dans le sombre couloir de l'entrée, suivant le sifflement d'une bouilloire. Je la suivis, mais bifurqua sur la droite pour pénétrer dans le salon.  
La pièce était indescriptible. Non, pas exactement. Quand je le voyais, un seul mot me venait à l'esprit : miteuse.  
Les fauteuils dépareillés étaient élimés jusqu'à la trame, le tapis incroyablement poussiéreux, à ce demander si un motif quelconque avait pu un jour transparaître. Une immense armoire en chaîne massif, sombre, était posée de guingois dans un coin obscure. Seule une minuscule fenêtre ornait le mur d'en face, aux volets fermés, dont une pendait lamentablement sur un gond. Disséminés de part et d'autre de la salle, sur des tables basses, des napperons défraîchis ou des coussins au canevas, bols et soucoupes dégageaient un putride fumet, qu'une forte odeur de chat ne parvenait pas à masquer.  
J'étais assez étonné de l'état flagrant d'insalubrité, montrant un laisser aller probant. Mrs Figg n'avait jamais eu de goût, que ce soit en matière de décoration ou d'aménagement. J'en avais eu la preuve lors des longs séjours que j'avais passé chez elle ; tandis que les Dursley se faisaient frirent sur les plages majorquaises. Mais de là a négliger ses précieux félidés, il y avait un monde ! Jamais elle n'aurait laissé la nourriture de ses chats moisir, trop inquiète de les laisser dans le besoin ! ! Et la litière… Elle n'avait pas dû servir, mon nez était formel… Plutôt étrange…  
Elle revint à ce moment dans la pièce, tenant un plateau en équilibre précaire, traînant trois félidés miaulant à sa suite. A ma grande surprise, elle les repoussa et claqua la porte derrière elle.  
« **-Voilà voilà ! Thé noir ? vert ? Des biscuits ?  
-Euh, juste une tasse de darjeeling, répondis-je timidement, s'il vous, plait.  
-Goûte donc les madeleines Harry ! Je les ai faites pour toi ! scanda-t-elle en renversant la moitié du contenu de la théière à côté de la tasse. »**  
Pour moi ? ? Des madeleines ? ! Elle a perdu la tête !  
« **_Allons, ne prend pas cet aire ahuri ! Prends-en une, tu m'en diras des nouvelles ! Considère cela comme ton gâteau d'anniversaire ! »**  
Gâteaux d'anniversaire ? ? De mieux en mieux…Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui ? Malgré tout, de peur de paraître impoli, je pris une petite pâtisserie entre mes doigts tremblants. Premier gâteau d'anniversaire. Premier " Joyeux Anniversaire ". Première madeleine. Le jour où l'on efface un jamais pour une première fois est un grand jour, mais le jour où l'on en change 3 en premier est exceptionnel. Pour fêter cela, j'entrepris précautionneusement de croquer dans cette petite coque dorée. Le pourtour croustilla lorsque mes dents l'enserrèrent. Un flot de saveur tiède déferla soudain dans ma bouche. Le cœur de la madeleine recelait un goût parfait, savant mélange de beurre fondu, de zeste de citron et d'écorce d'orange. Brusquement, tout devint noir et ma tête chancela sous un flot de souvenirs et de paroles.

**Voldemort  
onze ans plus tôt**

Cette nuit là, tout aurait dû se dérouler normalement. A l'aube du mois de Novembre, je me tenais devant la demeure de ma plus grande menace. Souriant, je caressais le bois lustré de ma baguette, et je m'avançais sur le perron. Je ne pris même pas la peine de sonner, ouvrant avec délicatesse la porte ouvragée. Je continuais mon chemin vers l'étage supérieur, d'où le bruit d'une porte que l'on claque me parvint. Un bruit de casse me fît soudain tourner la tête. Il était là, dans la cuisine, les yeux horrifiés par ce qu'il voyait, moi. Un éclair de fatalisme passa dans ses yeux sombres. Il se mit à crier.  
**"Lily ! Prends Harry avec toi ! Il est là ! Je vais le retenir !"**  
Soupirant, je me retournais négligemment et le menaçais de ma baguette. Il tenta de jeter un sort, trop tard. Un éclair vert, et il fût à terre, mort. Maudissant la bravoure de ces Potter, j'accélerais le pas, prenant plaisir à traquer et sentir l'odeur de la mort de ma victime. Elle s'était réfugiée dans la chambre du danger n°1, tentative inutile de survie. Je ris, insensible à la situation macabre qui allait se dérouler par ma faute. Quel gâchis ... Elle était pourtant belle, sous ses airs bravaches de mère. Je lui proposais de l'épargner, après tout, ce n'est pas elle qui était citée dans cette prophétie faite à mon encontre, et à celui du futur Harry Potter. Elle refusa, protégeant son enfant, son unique raison de vivre. Résigné, je la tuais de deux mots. A nouveau, un éclair de lumière verte, un silence. Le garçon me regardait, l'air intéressé. Tant de confiance dans ses yeux verts, cela me révulsait. Pour la troisième fois, je levais ma baguette. Je prononçais les mots fatals, ceux que mes ennemis entendent pour la dernière fois. **"Avada Kedavra"**. une bourrasque s'engouffra par la fenêtre entrouverte, venant me frapper de plein fouet.

Je souffrais, brisé en mille morceaux. Une brûlure insoutenable s'était emparée de moi lorsque j'avais prononcé les mots tueurs. Cependant, je ne comprenais pas. Ce sort n'avait aucun contre-maléfice, il était tout simplement irrémédiable. Je n'était plus qu'une ombre de moi même, déchéance surprenante de l'Ange des Ténèbres, Tom Elvis Jedusor, plus connut sous le nom de Voldemort. Irrémédiable, mais seulement, il avait échoué contre moi, le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Qui était-il pour me voir, ange déchu ? Il allait me le payer de sa vie.

**Harry**

La douce lumière d'une cuisine cossue. Au dehors, de gros flocons de neige tombaient tout doucement, mais une douillette chaleur sortant du four entrouvert embaumait l'atmosphère d'effluves de citrons et de gâteau juste cuit. Une main caressait délicatement sa joue. Un magnifique visage apparut dans son champs de vision. Une paire d'yeux émeraudes, étincelants. Une bouche charnue, superbement dessinée, soulignait un petit nez droit, si droit qu'il paraissait sortit tout droit d'une œuvre d'art, qu'encadraient deux pommettes hautes, saillantes. Le tout subtilement constellé de petites taches de son, que rehaussait une opulente cascade de boucles auburn.  
Un frais parfum de violettes et de narcisses, subtile mélange de fragrances printanières, l'entourait d'un nuage de fraîcheur.  
« **_Veux-tu goûter une madeleine Harry ? »**  
Cette voix chaude, douce, enveloppante, une voix qui vous fait chaud au cœur, une voix qui transforme votre froid hiver déprimant et monotone en tropiques.  
« **_Sont-elles bonnes ?, questionna la voix tandis qu'il croquait dedans  
_Encore, encore ! piailla t-il en agitant ses deux menottes hors de sa chaise »**  
Il allait pour en reprendre, lorsqu'un homme brun de haute taille fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce  
« **_Lily ! Prend Harry et va-t'en C'est lui ! Va-t'en ! Cours ! Je vais le retenir… »**

La voix de l'homme malgré son extrême panique, était paradoxalement grave et rassurante.  
Deux mains vinrent soudain l'extirper de sa chaise haute pour le blottir contre une chaude et moelleuse poitrine. La femme qui le tenait sortit précipitamment de la pièce et gravit quatre à quatre l'escalier. Derrière eux, une porte claqua, suivit d'un rire suraigu. La silhouette de l'homme n'eût pas le temps de faire face à l'intrus encapuchonné qui venait de démolir la porte d'entrée qu'un éclair vert intense jaillit d'un plis de la cape de ce dernier, atteignant l'homme de plein fouet, le renversant contre la table. L'intrus riait de plus belle et se mit à la poursuite de la femme. Celle-ci venait de pousser un glapissement d'incrédulité tout en se barricadant derrière une porte de l'étage. Elle déposa le petit garçon dans un berceau près de la fenêtre, et tendit le bras pour atteindre une tige de bois posée sure une commode. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu l'atteindre, une explosion de lumière violette retentit, soufflant la porte en milliers d'éclats de bois. La jeune femme fut précipitée contre le berceau. Elle se releva avec difficulté, et tandis les bras de part et d'autre du berceau pour tenter de protéger son fils, tandis que l'assassin s'avançait en souriant.  
« **Pas Harry, je vous en supplie, pas lui ! » **

Elle hurlait à pleins poumons, à s'en déchirer les cordes vocales. Ses yeux écarquillés de terreur reflétaient son désir vital de protéger la chair de sa chair.  
« **_Pousse-toi espèce idiote…allez, pousse-toi ! »** Seul un sifflement sortait de la bouche fine de l'intrus. Il plissa ses yeux rouges et sorti de sa cape un long morceau de bois.  
« **_Non, pas Harry, je vous en supplie, tuez-moi si vous voulez, tuez-moi à sa place…  
_C'est mon dernier avertissement…  
_Non, pas Harry ! Je vous en supplie… Ayez pitié…. Pas Harry ! Pas Harry! Je vous en supplie… Je ferais ce que vous voudrez….  
_Pousse-toi idiote, allez, pousse-toi… »**  
Un rayon vert foudroyant sortit de la baguette de bois du meurtrier et mit fin aux hurlements de la jeune femme. Le petit garçon se releva dans le berceau et regarda l'intrus. C'était peut-être son papa.  
Le visage masqué par l'ombre de sa capuche, l'homme se rapprocha. Son papa voulait sûrement lui faire une farce. Sa maman ne se relevait toujours pas, et la distance entre son visage et le nez plat de serpent de l'intrus se réduisait inexorablement. Il était si près de lui à présent que leurs nez se frôlaient. Le petit garçon se mit à pleurer, alors que le morceau de bois se pointa sur son front. Ce n'était pas son papa. Son papa n'aimait pas le voir pleurer, il n'avait jamais supporté les cris et les gémissements de tout-petits, à l'orphelinat. Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du meurtrier, découvrant une rangée de dents blanches et pointues.  
« **_Avada Kedavra ! » **

Un éblouissant éclair, vert et une douleur, atroce. Un hurlement fort. Si fort. A transpercer les tympans. Si fort que les murs de la maison tremblaient. Les poutres sortaient de leurs chevrons et les chevilles des faîtages tombaient, tandis qu'une douleur insoutenable lui vrillait la tête. Soudain, le toit s'écroula, et tout devint noir.

« **_Harry ? ? Harry ? Sa va ? Tu as mal à la tête ? »**  
Je revint soudain à la réalité. Je me trouvais en sécurité, dans le salon de Mrs Figg. Je me rendis compte que j'étais cramponné à mon front. Me redressant, je répondis alors que ma cicatrice palpitait désagréablement.  
« **_Oui oui, excusez-moi…,fis-je en buvant une gorgée de thé »** Mais mes pensés était bien loin de ma tasse, et tournoyaient à une vitesse effrayante.  
Mes parents  
L'accident de voiture  
Les Dursley  
Mensonges  
Assassinat  
Mort  
Les questions affluèrent d'un coup dans ma tête, comme si cette prise de conscience avait ouvert en grand les vannes d'un titanesque barrage. Qui à tué mes parents ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi les Dursley ne m'ont-ils jamais rien dit ? Que c'est il réellement passé ? Qu'est ce que c'était que ces éclairs ? Est-ce mon imagination ?  
« **-Non Harry, ce n'est pas ton imagination. »** Je pris alors conscience d'avoir parlé à haute voix.  
« **_Excusez-moi Mrs. Figg, je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai mal dormi cette nuit –ce n'était pas totalement un mensonge- Je ne sais plus ce que je dis.  
_Non Harry, je sais que ce n'est pas cela. Il est simplement temps que l'on discute, maintenant que tu viens d'avoir onze ans. »**  
Je mis un moment à assimiler ses propos. Mon état de choc rendait ma compréhension d'une lenteur exaspérante.  
« **_Pardon ? Comment vous connaissez ma date de naissance ? Et que voulez vous dire ? Vous ne me connaissez même pas vraiment !  
-Oh, tu sais Harry, je sais sur toi bien plus de chose que toi sur ton compte. »**

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel je restais coi telle une carpe hors de l'eau.  
« **_Tu es un sorcier. Comme tes parents.  
_Mes parents ? Que leur est-il arrivé ? Que c'est il passé ? " Je compris soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'éclatais de rire.  
_Un sorcier ? ! Je crois que vous faites erreur, je…  
_Non-Harry, me coupa-t-elle, non laisse-moi, sans m'interrompre, tout t'expliquer. Toi, Harry Evans, du nom de ta mère, tu vivais avec tes parents qui s'appelaient James et Lily Potter qui étaient des sorciers. Ils ont étés tués par un autre sorcier. Je n'en connais pas la raison. Il voulait tous vous tuer, mais, d'après ce que les gens ont dit, le sort qu'il t'a lancé c'est retourné contre lui, et il a disparu. Tu as donc été recueilli chez ton oncle et ta tante. Tu as été en sécurité pendant tes dix années caché chez eux, mais lors de ta rentrée prochaine dans une institution pour y apprendre la magie, nous devrons mettre en place des mesures pour assurer ta sécurité. »**  
Je n'assimilais plus un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Elle était devenue complètement tarée.  
« **_Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne. Vraiment. Je ne peux pas être un sorcier. C'est impossible. Ils n'existent pas. C'est une invention pour les enfants.  
_En es tu sûr ? répondit-elle doucement ? Ne t'est-il jamais arrivé de choses étranges, des événements inexpliqués ? »**  
Le serpent  
Les cheveux qui repoussent en une nuit malgré les ciseaux du coiffeur.

Plus je réfléchissais, plus les exemples me venaient en tête.  
« **_Il y a toujours des explications logiques, tentai-je, moins convaincu. »**  
Pour toute réponse, elle me tendis une enveloppe en parchemin, sur lequel le nom Harry Potter était signifié en encre noire. En la retournant pour la décacheter, le seau attira mon attention. Il représentait un D majuscule, ouvragé, orné de petites ailles, qui le maintenait au-dessus d'une étendue étincelante semblable à un lac.. Des petits pics enneigés l'entouraient. Le réalisme du seau était tout simplement ahurissant. Loin de nuire à sa précision la monochromie de ce fort relief laissait même apparaître des congères sur le bord du lac, à condition de se coller l'œil à l'enveloppe. Tout absorbé que j'étais par l'admiration de paysage, je n'avais pas remarqué les petites lettres majuscules alambiquées, encerclant le seau, et formant le mot DURMSTRANG. J'étais émerveillé. Malgré moi, mon intuition me soufflait qu'une telle réalisation ne pouvait voir le jour sans une quelconque aide magique. Sortant de ma rêverie, je décachetai avec précaution le courrier. Mrs Figg m'observait de ses yeux perçants. J'entrevis soudain passer une lueur rougeâtre dans son regard ; troublé, je relevai la tête, mais, étrangement, rien n'était inhabituel, le reflet avait disparut. Je me replongeai donc dans l'enveloppe, d'où j'extirpai un premier parchemin.

**Voldemort,  
11 ans plus tôt.**

Rampant, humilié, je trouvais refuge dans une sombre forêt, proche de Godric's Hollow. Je m'étais empressé de quitter les lieux du désastre, avant que les agents du ministère de la Magie ne rappliquent. Pire, je redoutais de rencontrer en personne Albus Dumbledore, la seule personne qui m'ait jamais comprise dès mon début. L'annonce de ma déchéance n'avait pas tardée à être diffusée, et j'entendais les cris de joie qui retentissaient d'un peu partout. **Ils ne perdent rien pour attendre, je reviendrais, promis-je.** Tournant le dos à la lumière, je m'enfonçais dans l'ombre. Les animaux se cachaient à mon approche, sentant les relents de la mort que mon enveloppe corporelle dégageait. J'étais perdu, abandonné. Je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, incapable de tenir une baguette magique, de me débrouiller tout seule. Je supportais difficilement d'être dépendant, et pour moi, cette situation m'était inconcevable. Après une longue errance dans les bois, telle une âme en peine, je me décidais. Je rejoignis les égoûts, voyageant de nuit, dont l'évidence s'était imposée à moi pendant ma cavale. Après d'importants détours, désireux d'éviter à tout prix le contact avec les humains, dédaignant mes acolytes, les célèbres Mangemorts, dont je sais que je n'aurais pas supporté la compassion et la lueur de pitié dans leurs yeux, j'arrivais enfin sur la côte venteuse. Je contemplais alors pendant quelques instants les embruns d'écume s'écrasant avec fracas sur la falaise abrupte. Je n'avais pas vu cet endroit depuis une visite effectuée une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Mais l'impatience reprit possession de mon corps. J'admirais la violence des flots, donc le rugissement, mêlé à celui de vent, balayait incessament la lande. Je sautais alors dans le vide, âme torturée voulant en finir une fois pour toutes.


End file.
